Midnight Carnival
by Fairygirl34
Summary: The Midnight Carnival was full of different acts but the one who made it famous and Mysterious was the Russian Puppeteer. With his very human looking puppets he entertains his audiences. Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't anything.**

 **Warning: Semi-dark.**

 **A/N:** _I hope you guys enjoy this. It's been awhile since I wrote anything for Hetalia._

* * *

Colors. The bright colors from the Midnight Carnival are the only thing that a person can see for miles. Noises. All kinds of sounds are present, heard all over the area. Laughter. Screaming. Praise.

Happiness fills the traveling Carnival. Children ride the merry-go-round and other rides. Various bells are heard all around from the arcade games. However, the performers are the main attraction in the traveling Carnival.

The costumes of the performers are colorful, sparkly, and sometimes even dark and scary. The jugglers, acrobats, muscle men and many more, they all entertain their customers. Their long hours of practice bring joy and amusement to those who watch. All people of all classes have gathered to see the traveling Carnival. Games are played and prizes are won. So many activities at the Midnight Carnival.

The ticket master sells bundles of tickets for those who are eager to enter the mysteriousness of the Carnival. The line is long but soon everyone will enter. Not much is known about the Carnival, it is shrouded in mystery but that is the reason people from all places visit when it comes to their town. The rumors say that it is a Carnival from Europe, rumors of death and missing persons follow the Carnival like a large shadow as well, but none worry about it - they are too busy enjoying the activities.

The Asians are known for their acrobatics, the Nordics for their tight rope performances, an Englishman illusionist and his French assistant, a Romanian who is believed to be a vampire and many more from various European countries who all play a key role in the performance of the Carnival. The sideshows enrapturing the attention and praise from many of the audience. However, the one that has made the Midnight Carnival famous and _mysterious,_ is a Russian puppeteer and the one that eight year old Alfred and Matthew want to see the most.

With his use of life-like puppets that are shrouded in mystery capture the children's interest. Their human resemblance has spread rumors far and wide, many say that the puppeteer had lured his victims to his tent where he would tie them down and turn them into puppets, while they watched as they were cut opened until they slowly died from the operation.

Others say that if anyone looks at them long enough, they can see tears fall from the lifeless glass eyes and hear the puppets' cries of pain. Though, they are just rumors, so none are worried as the puppeteer conducts his play with the help of two assistants.

The audience is entranced by the show, the magical way the puppeteer conducts his play ignites admiration from the audience. However, none are more under the spell of the show than the twins. Puppets dance, sing, and act across the stage, the Russian's fingers dancing elegantly controlling the actions of the puppets. Jump. Bow. Left. Right. Dance. The puppeteer is momentarily forgotten as the illusion of the puppets become human – it sends chills through the spines of the audience.

Alfred and Matthew clap excitedly after the first act of the show. Their clothes show that they are from a middle class family, from their knee-length black shorts, a white long sleeved dress-shirts, black vests, red ribbons tied under their collars, white socks, and black polished boots. The style for children's clothing in the year of 1885. Each twin holds a stuffed animal in their arms. A rabbit and a bear.

Admiration and awe are clear in their innocent blue eyes. Maybe that is why the puppeteer notices them, for their innocence and nativity. Unblemished and pure, to be molded into whatever a person desires.

The puppeteer wants them.

His voice takes on a soft yet enchanting tone, the audience holds their breath in anticipation. Violet eyes capture twin blue eyes – Alfred and Matthew feel like their souls are being searched. Whatever the puppeteer was looking for, he found because his eyes never leave them.

The show continues on. As the puppets dance to the song the puppeteer sings in his native tongue, the twins want to join. The song pulls – _urges_ them to head towards the puppeteer.

The show ends with a dramatic finish, clapping heard from every audience member. The puppeteer enters onto the stage and bows, his violet eyes scanning the crowd for the children that have caught his attention. He finds them in the front seats, clapping as hard as can be until a stern looking woman ushers them out of their seats.

The puppeteer stands on the stage, telling his rehearsed lines of- _Come back soon and go see the other amazing performances-_ before he quickly walks off the stage and exits the tent to find the twins. People are in every direction, making it hard to find the blonde children. Soon, he spots them going into the English illusionist's tent. Their happy expressions are like a light in a dark tunnel, lighting the way.

Quickly, he follows them, the show is about to start, however, he does not sit down but stands in the shadows, watching every expression the children make. Awe and wonder are present in their eyes, a look he only wants directed to him. Soon, they will only look at him like that.

The show amazes all of the audience, the children even more so. Their happy chatter is among the rest of the adults present. Laughter fills the tent when the Frenchman slightly embarrasses the illusionist, but the puppeteer knows that it is just an act. The twins' laugh is like music to his ears. A sound he will be the only one to hear soon.

The show ends and the twins immediately go towards the illusionist and his companion. The adults are kind and patient, the puppeteer notices that there is a fondness in both adults' eyes towards the twins. Jealousy arouses inside him, but he keeps a stoic façade.

The adults show them a few tricks that they can show to their family and friends. They smile bright and wide, the adults ruffle their hair affectionately. Minutes later, the stern woman comes to usher the twins to the next tent. The rest of the night, the puppeteer follows the twins into every tent, burning their image and expressions into his mind. Late into the night, the puppeteer notices that the children have gotten tired and no longer have the abundant energy that was present in the beginning. The stern woman seems to notice as well because she begins directing the children towards the exit of the Carnival.

The Russian puppeteer follows stealthy until the woman and children are almost to the exit. He decides it's time to strike. Then like the true puppeteer master that he is, he pretends to just have crossed their paths and convinces the trio to just take a quick look at his magnificent pieces of art.

He is glad when the children help persuade the woman and they follow him his tent. The puppeteer compares himself to Peter the Piper who lured children with his magical flute and mentally laughs at the idea.

While the woman and children are busy admiring his puppets – He strikes a blow to the woman's head with his favorite pipe, leaving her bleeding and left for dead on the floor. The children panic and freeze in fear. He smiles warmly though it doesn't make Alfred and Matthew feel any better.

And before they could try and escape he catches each in one arm and place one hand over their noses and mouths with his chloroform dipped gloves. They are asleep within a minute. The puppeteer smiles happily at his two new treasures.

Colors. The bright colors of the Midnight Carnival are the only thing that a person can see for miles. Noises. All kinds of sounds are present, heard all over the area. Laughter. Screaming. Praise.

Not much is known about the Carnival, it is shrouded in mystery but that is the reason people from all places visit when it comes to their town. The rumors say that it is a Carnival from Europe, rumors of death and missing persons follow the Carnival like a large shadow as well, but none worry about it - they are too busy enjoying the activities.

And the one who makes the Carnival famous and _mysterious_ is the Russian puppeteer with his very human looking puppets. His two recent additions – twin blonde children with vivid blue eyes – has the audience talking about how life-like they look.

With his new treasures, the Russian puppeteer continues to entrance his audience.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I hope it wasn't too dark. I was kind of inspired by Black Butler Book of Circus OST._

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
